The present invention is directed to electronic and audio countermeasures for use in a wartime environment. More specifically, the invention concerns a device which can use both electronic and audio countermeasures to explode or deactivate various types of remotely controlled or condition responsive explosive devices such as IEDs and land mines.
Many types of devices, systems, and methods have been developed over the years to counter stationary explosive devices of the type configured for use in a wartime environment. These devices, which include land mines and radio controlled explosives are particularly effective in population dense environments such as those encountered in an urban warfare scenario. Of particular concern of late is the so called IED or improvised explosive device, which is relatively compact and may be remotely activated by e.g., an RF signal, and have even been known to be activated by cell phones connected to the IED so as to trigger an explosion upon the receipt of a call.
The techniques for dealing with these devices fall generally into two categories namely; a percussive technique which uses a transducer of some type to generate a shock wave which can trigger the device, the percussive type also including devices having parts designed for actual contact with the explosive device, and an electronic type which uses various electronic techniques for both finding and remotely detonating an explosive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,950 issued to one Samland discloses a method of detecting and detonating land mines using microwave power at a first level for detection and a second level for detonation. While this method may be satisfactory for detonating passive condition responsive buried land mines, it does not address the issue of radio activated IEDs at all and thus cannot be used for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,546 issued to Bender et al. Discloses a method of and device for detonating magnetic field responsive sea mines by generating a broad spectrum magnetic field extending about the perimeter of the vessel containing the device. Again, this device is only useful for detonating passive mine assemblies.